Tropiezos
by Angelinarte
Summary: Porque los accidentes pueden suceder un 1ro. de Septiembre.


**Disclaimer** : La saga Harry Potter tanto libros como películas, son propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bross co., Editorial Salamandra y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Con esto quiero decir, que los personajes NO son míos a excepción del contenido.

 _Cursivas: Pensamientos, pesadillas, recuerdos, susurros_.

 **Negritas** : Títulos. Flash Back. Fin flash back. Y también **según** el personaje que habla o piensa en determinada escena.

 **Nota 1** : No gasto dinero ni lo gano por hacer esto, es solo un entretenimiento, pero eso NO significa que puedas PLAGIAR mis escritos.

 **Nota 2:** Este **One** participa en el reto **RELATOS** (creo que es un reto) del grupo de Facebook Harmony Harry+Hermione.

 **Nota 3:** Jamás creí que podría escribir algo como esto y en tiempo record. Quizás no esté perfecto, pero he hecho lo posible porque me quedara bonito y ahí lo tienen.

Con ustedes

* * *

 **TROPIEZOS**

 **By Angelinarte**

 _Kikirikiiii… kikirikiiii_

Un muchacho adulto, solo sus mechas alborotadas y negras asomaban fuera de su frazada ya que se encontraba enterrado por debajo de algún lugar de ella.

 _-Kikirikiiii… kikirikiiii…-_ silencio por unos segundos y luego otra vezese raro ruido _-Kikirikiiii… kikirikiiii…_

El joven se removió debajo de la colcha y asomó su brazo izquierdo, alargándolo hasta la mesita de noche donde tenía una pequeña radio-alarma y la mandó al suelo para callarla, pero otra vez sonó ese… _-Kikirikiiii… kikirikiiii…-_ luego otra vez _-Kikirikiiii… kikirikiiii…_

Ese ruido le obligó a levantar la cabeza, no sin antes quitarse la colcha de encima y al torcer el cuello hacia la ventana que estaba a su izquierda también. Había algo allí que no divisaba bien por la falta de visibilidad. Entonces tomó sus lentes de la mesita y al enfocarlo mejor. _-Kikirikiiii… kikirikiiii…-_ se trataba de un gallo.

-¿Será que puedes ir a cantar a otro sitio o más lejos de mi ventana?- dijo Harry somnoliento y mirando con fastidio al plumífero animal en su ventana donde la luz del sol casi atravesaba un pedazo libre de la cortina… bueno, en sí no era su ventana, había sido de Nymphadora en la casa de la Sra. Tonks. Pero volviendo a su actual situación, ese condenado bichuelo le había dado por cantar justo ahí en su ventana que para el colmo cantaba feo y eso porque sabía que ese pobre gallo era " _mocito_ " como le había dicho Andrómeda.

Desde que terminara la guerra había elegido ir a vivir con la Sra. Tonks: una, para estar pendiente del crecimiento y atenciones de su ahijado Teddy; y dos, para no sentirse ni estar solo. La Sra. Weasley encantada le había ofrecido que se quedara en la Madriguera, pero él no había querido ser una carga o molestia para la Sra. Weasley después de lo que ocurriera con Fred.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró a más no poder. Levantó el reloj-alarma que había quedado colgado del cable de electricidad sobre la mesita de noche y pudo ver 06:59am. Del 1ro. De Septiembre. Pero se acordó de las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día: tenía que ir temprano a la Madriguera porque se había comprometido con Ron para acompañar a Ginny a la estación de King Cross. Él había quedado en eso y luego ir a la Academia de Aurores, porque comenzaba su segundo año de preparación.

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 y la alarma recién sonaba, pero la apagó.

 **Estación de King Cross.**

El pelinegro observaba la estación de King Cross con algo de nostalgia.

Recordaba… cuando Hagrid invadió el refugio de los Dursley para hacerle conocer de su procedencia y días después, atravesaba la estación llevando su carrito con su baúl, sus propios libros, su escoba y su querida lechuza _Hedwig_ rumbo a conocer todo un mundo en la que solo en los libros de fantasía muggle parecía existir. Cuando atravesaron la barrera para pasar del mundo muggle al mágico, lo hizo sonreír con gracia. Y al entrar al Anden 9¾ ese mundo donde las cosas parecían imposibles, más recuerdos vinieron: chicos y chicas alborotados corriendo de un lado al otro con sus baúles por la estación. Pequeños alrededor de los 10 u 11 años con cara de nerviosos y asustados por no saber a qué Casa pertenecerían. Le parecía mentira que una guerra se haya dado hace tiempo y que se habían librado junto con sus amigos, pero al ver la magnificencia del Tren Expreso, le parecía más mentira aún que Hogwarts volviera abrir sus puertas, pues juraba que no lo lograrían dado en el estado que había quedado el antiquísimo Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

Caminaban la Sra. Weasley y Ginny adelante; Ron y Harry iban un paso atrás de ellas siguiéndolas. Como todos los años la Sra. Weasley guiaba a su último retoño pelirrojo recitándole la lista de libros, materiales, uniformes y todo lo que su baúl debía contener. La chica Weasley llevaba bajo su brazo una caja grande y alargada en la que ocultaba la escoba de su hermano Fred. Ron a su lado, le hablaba de la Academia, de cómo le iba con George en Sortilegios Weasley y también de su tema favorito como lo era el Quidditch.

Pero pensaba en alguien muy especial para él.

En alguien que no veía desde hace ya, dos años. Desde que la ayudara a recuperar a sus padres desmemorizados.

Entonces Harry vio a Ginny acercársele.

-Bueno… ya me voy también.

-Está bien Ginny. Ve.

-Ahm… solo quería decirte, que habrá un baile por Halloween este año y… quisiera que vinieras- dijo la joven pelirroja intentando hacer algo para retomar la relación.

-Ginny, no soy muy dado con las fiestas.- dijo para no darle más esperanzas. Ella asintió.

-Lo sé. De todas maneras te lo decía. Bueno… nos vemos.- y atravesó una de las puertas del tren.

-Hola Potter- le saludó una vocecita soñadora por detrás de él. Al voltear, Harry le sonrió al encontrarse con una chica de ojitos celestes ya toda desarrollada y de largos cabellos rubios.

-Hola Luna- le devolvió el saludo.

-¿No piensas volver al colegio?- él solo agitó su cabeza negativamente.

-Comienzo 2do. Año en la Academia.

-Oh... pues bien. Buena suerte. Nos vemos.- dijo siguiendo de largo, pero antes de ingresar a una de las puertas del tren, se volteó. -Le dices que le guardé un puesto.

Harry se extrañó por esa petición -¿A quién?- Pero Luna no lo escuchó y ya se había introducido en la locomotora.

-¡Luna! ¡Espérame!- dijo otra voz femenina más atrás. Harry sintió su corazón brincar nervioso al reconocer esa voz, tragó saliva y volteó para ver a una muchacha esbelta, de cabellos sueltos y rizados castaños claros. Su mirada miel estaba enmarcada con líneas negras, sus mejillas estaban algo rosáceas debido al acelerado caminar que llevaba y sus labios tenían un color carmín. Estaba maquillada. Venía vestida de manera muggle, es decir una camiseta negra amoldada a su torso y un pantalón beige a media pierna y bailarinas negras haciendo notar que su cuerpo era ahora el de toda una mujer: Su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger.

Y una bonita sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry.

-¡Oh Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Saludó la Sra. Weasley a la muchacha que iba corriendo con su carrito, el canasto con Croockshanks dentro y sujeto en un brazo y encima del carrito un abrigo.

-Muy bien Sra. Weasley. Pero a papá lo agarró el tráfico. Por eso demoré un poquito.- dijo la muchacha angustiada, pero respirando aliviada a la señora.

-Oh pues, muchacha muévete que ya casi es la hora de partir.

-Sí gracias…- la chica dio un par de pasos y se vio interrumpido su paso por sus amigos.

-¡Hermione!- saludaron al unísono Ron y Harry.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿No vienen?- decía ella acercándoseles.

-¡No!- le respondieron los dos.

-Sortilegios- dijo Ron, abrazándola y reteniéndola de continuar.

-Academia- le respondió Harry.

Hermione sorprendida por las respuestas de sus amigos, agarraba su abrigo. Harry tomaba el canasto del minino y lo dejó en el suelo, el baúl de su amiga lo llevó dentro del tren, mientras que la castaña y el pelirrojo hablaban.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Regresaras a Hogwarts?- dijo Ron.

-No empieces Ron. Yo ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero Hermione…- él frunció sus cejas y su cara se coloreó hasta las orejas. -¿Por qué tienes que ir? Tú ya no necesitas regresar al colegio. Eres una heroína. ¿Eso no es suficiente?

-¿Encima lo preguntas? - dijo zafándose del pelirrojo. Ron la miró significativamente, pero ella negó con su cabeza -lo siento, pero Yo quiero continuar con mis estudios y mis metas. Y tú… te encargarás de Sortilegios junto con George. Con esa distancia no se puede.

-Pero no me has dado respuesta a lo que te escribí.

-Pues ante eso… lo lamento, pero no quiero nada contigo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Ron decepcionado e insistió tratando de retenerla agarrándole del abrigo.

-Los motivos son muchos y este no es momento para hablarlos. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Adiós.- Hermione jaló su abrigo con brusquedad no quiso hacerlo, pero fue necesario para alejarse de él.

En eso Harry bajó del tren topándose con Hermione.

-Harry- lo saludó con una gran sonrisa y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Hermione- le respondió él recibiéndola con gusto.

-Oh Harry. Me agrada tanto volver a verte.- dijo ella colgada en él y con su nariz apegada a la clavícula donde percibió un perfume a hombre.

-Y tú eres una ingrata Hermione Granger.- le respondió Harry enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su amiga. Oliéndola a perfume de flores -No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.- le confesó aspirándole.

-Lamento mucho… no haberte escrito. Solo que pensé que te habías cansado de mí.

Harry sintió en su mente una punzada de culpa, pero en ese momento lo mandó de paseo -Y yo lamento que pensaras eso…

Ron incapaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo, vociferó ante la escena. -¡Eh, Harry apúrate también que llegaremos tarde!

Ante esa interrupción tanto a Harry como a Hermione, les dolió tener que separarse. La castaña le dio un besito en una mejilla antes de hacerlo y dio media vuelta subiendo las dos escalinatas de una de las puertas del tren.

-Me escribirás esta vez. Me contarás como te va en la Academia de Aurores. ¿Lo harás?- le pidió Hermione desde arriba.

-Está bien. Te escribiré y tú me contarás como te fue en Hogwarts. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho Harry.

De pronto sucedió algo de modo triple.

Ron que no estaba muy lejos, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba molesto de reojo la escena hasta que sintió la mano de su madre en una de las mangas de un brazo.

-Ron, vámonos ya.

-Espera mamá… estoy esperando a Harry- le dijo con los dientes apretados, y cuando iba a volver a vociferar, un niño de primero (quizás) venía corriendo el lado junto con su madre y entre el apuro por su primer día como mago le gritó.

-¡SEÑOR QUITESE DE MI CAMINO… PUM!- el niño sin querer le golpeó por las rodillas haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-AAAAAYYY… MUCHACHO DE MIERDA FIJATE…- Sintió un golpe y Ron se revolcaba en el suelo.

-¡Disculpe joven, pero usted tuvo la culpa por tener la boca abierta!- se quejó la mamá del niño, ayudándole a recoger sus cosas con su varita.

-¡RON! NO DIGAS PALABROTAS- lo regañaba también Molly Weasley.

Hermione levantó la mano para finalmente despedirse de Harry y daba media vuelta cuando…- se puso las manos en la frente -se acordó de su baúl.

 _¡Miau!, ¡miau!, ¡miau…!_

Harry oyó el maullido y al mirar al suelo, Croockshanks estaba a su lado, llorando atado en su canasta. Él abrió sus ojos como plato, agarró la canasta por el asta y salió corriendo hacia la entrada del tren cuando vio a Hermione.

-¡Croockshanks, Hermione!

-¡Mi baúl, Har…! ¡OH!

Entonces ella se olvidó de los escalones y su pie derecho se fue de largo en el aire, pero antes que siquiera tocara el suelo producto de la caída, fue atrapada de la cintura y, su cara aterrizó sobre la de otra persona. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos mieles, estaba directamente ante unos ojos verdes que la miraban estupefactos.

Harry por su lado estaba estupefacto, porque cuando vio a su amiga tropezar no lo pensó dos veces para lanzar el canasto del minino hacia dentro del tren y atraparla a ella en sus brazos; sin pensar (valga la redundancia) que el destino o la vida, le jugaría esa pasada pegando los labios de la castaña aterrizarían sobre los suyos.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida e iba a decir algo, pero Harry reaccionó y atrapó su boca. Ella sintió una fuerza que hizo su corazón acelerarse y la sensación la obligó a cerrar sus ojos y a sujetarse bien del cuello de su ojiverde amigo. Sus bocas se fusionaron en un beso lento, profundo y ansioso.

Y entonces sonó el clásico -¡FUUUUU! ¡FUUUUU!- el anuncio de la partida del tren.

Harry abrió primero sus ojos y despacio la bajó, volvió a dejarla segura dentro del tren. Hermione se había quedado con sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos más y cuando sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos en el momento justo cuando las puertas por fin se cerraban y la locomotora comenzaba a andar.

El ojiverde caminó siguiendo el lento andar del tren, mirándola fijamente a los ojos a su amiga, diciéndole tantas cosas a través de ellos, pero le dijo con su boca.

-Busca a Luna, dejé tu baúl con ella.

Hermione le sonrió con ojos brillantes y solo movió sus labios -Gracias.- y le lanzó un beso con una de sus manos para luego agitarla.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose extraño y cuando vio el gesto de Su castaña mejor amiga al lanzarle un nuevo beso. Como si fuera una snitch levantó la mano y lo atrapó y no dudó en llevar su mano directamente a su corazón.

Entonces pensó que debía estar volviéndose loco, pero que quizás… no sea malo hacer una visita a Hogwarts para Halloween.

* * *

By Angelinarte


End file.
